Introduction (Entrance Plaza)
:This is the second article about the Dead Rising introduction, for the first, see Introduction (helicopter ride) and the last, Introduction (Love Lasts a Lifetime). Landing on the mall roof Frank spots a Heliport on the rooftop of the Willamette Mall and asks the pilot Ed to drop him here and come back to get him in three days. Before the helicopter can touch down, three military choppers appear and attempt to push the helicopter away from the mall. Ed gets close enough for Frank to jump out before flying off. On the Heliport, Frank encounters Carlito for the first time, a mysterious man who is not very forthcoming with information. , p. 33 Security Room After speaking with Carlito, head through the gray doorway to Carlito's right and go down the stairs to the mall's Security Room. appears.]] The Security Room is comprised of a set of smaller rooms. For the duration of the game, this area is a safe house where Frank can return Survivors and get a temporary respite from the zombies in the mall. At the moment, all the secondary rooms are empty and devoid of any useful items. , p. unknown hallway]] This door opens into a long hallway, which takes Frank out into the Entrance Plaza of the mall. , p. 34 Zombie breach in Entrance Plaza Building the barricade Inside Entrance Plaza, there are more survivors barricading the front entrance to keep the zombies out. The leader of the group, an older man named Ryan LaRosa, informs Frank about the zombies and orders Frank to help by gathering large items for the barricade in the back. , p. 35 If Frank approaches each of the eleven survivors, he can listen in on their conversations. Walk toward the back of the Entrance Plaza near the gate, where there is a pile of furniture for the barricade. Introduction to Dr. Barnaby Breach Running to the stairs :Further information: Weapons, which explains how to fight. As soon as the cutscene ends, grab as many of the food and smaller one hand weapons that Frank can hold, and start running through the horde of undead to either staircase. Tips: * Run along the walls, because there are often less zombies along the walls. * As Frank approaches a zombie, Frank can jump to avoid being grabbed. * Focus on running to the stairs instead of killing zombies. Frank is weak at the start of the game and there are too many zombies which will quickly surround Frank. * Frank cannot kill all the zombies because the zombies will continue to respawn when Frank moves away from a section of the entrance. * None of the eleven survivors are savable. Return to the security room Frank is introduced the main characters here, Otis Washington, Brad, and Jessie. The entrance plaza door is blow torched shut, and will not be reopened until 10am, September 22, the last two hours of 72 Hour Mode.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. Frank can save his game on the green couch, before leaving through the airduct to the rooftop. Trivia *Before the zombies breach the mall, Frank can walk up the stairs and explore the entire Entrance Plaza, although all the shops are locked and there are no additional items to pick up. * In the cutscene, Ryan LaRosa is seen carrying a small propane tank, but there is no propane tank outside of the cutscene. Frank can push Ryan LaRosa away from the door so that his hand is not on the glass anymore, but it is still up. Images Helicopter and Carlito on heliport Monitor Cutscene Dead rising security room (4).png|Watching the woman being pulled out of her car cutscene. Dead rising security room (5).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(10).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(11).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(12).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(13).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(9).png Entrance plaza Dead rising isabela beginning of game.png Dead rising beginning of game zombie breach.png Dead rising beginning of game zombie breach (2).png Dead rising beginning of game zombie breach (3).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(14).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(15).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(16).png Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(17).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors.png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(10).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(12).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(15).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(16).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(17).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(18).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(2).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(3).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(4).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(5).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(6).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(7).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(8).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(9).png Dead_rising_IGN_jessie_introduction.jpg Dead_rising_IGN_introduction_entrance_plaza.jpg Rescuing Alan and Kathy Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(13).png Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(14).png Dead survivors Dead rising dog owner screaming.png| Madonna! Dead rising beginning of the game chris at door.png| Chris Hines at door Dead rising Alan Peterson 2 survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Alan Peterson, unsavable survivor Dead rising Brian Reynolds survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Brian Reynolds, unsavable survivor Dead rising Chris survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Chris Hines, unsavable survivor Dead rising entrance plaza survivors before breach (2).png Dead rising Freddie May 2 survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Freddie May, unsavable survivor Dead rising Freddie May survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Freddie May, unsavable survivor Dead rising Kathy Peterson survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Kathy Peterson, unsavable survivor Dead rising Lindsay Harris 2 survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Lindsay Harris, unsavable survivor Dead rising Lindsay Harris 3 survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Lindsay Harris, unsavable survivor Dead rising survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game (5).png|Lindsay Harris, unsavable survivor Dead rising Lindsay Harris survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Lindsay Harris, unsavable survivor Dead rising Mark Quemada 2 survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Mark Quemada, unsavable survivor Dead rising Mark Quemada survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Mark Quemada, unsavable survivor Dead rising Ryan LaRosa 2 survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Ryan LaRosa, unsavable survivor Dead_rising_at_the_baracade_freddie.png|Ryan LaRosa and Freddie May, unsavable survivors Dead rising entrance plaza survivors before breach.png|Ryan LaRosa, unsavable survivor Dead rising survivors Alan Peterson Kathy Peterson casualties in breach at beginning of game.png | Alan Peterson and Kathy Peterson , unsavable survivors Dead rising Todd Mendell 2 survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Todd Mendell, unsavable survivor Dead rising Todd Mendell survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png| Dead rising Verlene Willis 2 survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Verlene Willis, unsavable survivor Dead rising Verlene Willis and Dana Simms survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Verlene Willis and Dana Simms, unsavable survivors Dead rising Verlene Willis and Dana survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png| Dead rising Verlene Willis survivors casualties in breach at beginning of game.png|Verlene Willis, unsavable survivor See also * Introduction (helicopter ride) first article on the introduction. * Introduction (Love Lasts a Lifetime) last article on the introduction. Notes External links